Tokyo 2007
by Aiwe P.B
Summary: INCOMPLETO. Han pasado 8 años...


Tokyo 2007  
  
Nota de la autora: Ok, en este fic sólo vale la primera temporada de Digimon, es decir, jamás ocurrió nada de Digimon 02, porque sólo quiero escribir sobre los ocho niños elegidos originales.  
Aclaro de una vez que sólo tengo una muy leve idea de cómo funciona el sistema educativo japonés, así que lamento cualquier error, ^^. Ah! y ya saben que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece (si Yamato me perteneciera, créanme que no estaría aquí, escribiendo esto =P).  
  
I Reencuentros  
Sora Takenouchi colgó el auricular del teléfono. Apenas podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Abandonó el cómodo sillón que había ocupado en su sala de estar y se encaminó a la terraza.   
Definitivamente ese era su lugar favorito del departamento en el que vivía sola desde hacía un par de semanas. No era muy lujoso, pero tampoco era tan malo. Había trabajado muy duro por él, especialmente después de tomar la decisión de independizarse. Amaba a su madre, sin embargo, después de darle muchas vueltas y descubrir que podía solventar el gasto, empacó sus cosas y se mudó a ese pequeño departamento al sur de Tokyo. Contaba con una habitación, cocina, baño, sala y espacio suficiente para colocar el escritorio con la computadora. La zona no era peligrosa. No obstante, lo mejor de ese departamento era la terraza. Desde ahí, Sora podía ver toda la cuidad, y cada día, al atardecer, dejaba cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo para salir a observar cómo la luz rojiza bañaba cuanto la rodeaba. Respiró profundo.  
Ciertamente, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Con aire reflexivo regresó a la sala y se quedó mirando el teléfono, como si éste le estuviera hablando.  
~Diez minutos antes~  
-¿Hola?  
-¡Hola! ¿Sora? ¿Sora Takenouchi? ¿Eres tú?  
-Sí, ese es mi nombre -contestó Sora con tono confundido-. Perdón, ¿quién es?  
-¿¡No me reconoces!? No te creo, sólo han pasado... -del otro lado de la línea se escuchó una risita-, bueno, sí, ocho años. Pero no es para tanto. ¡Deberías reconocerme, Sora!  
Sora guardó silencio, tratando de pensar con claridad. ¿Ocho años?. Una ola de recuerdos llenó su cabeza en cuanto se ubicó ocho años atrás.  
-¿Sigues ahí? -preguntó una voz femenina.  
-¿Mimi? ¿Tachikawa? Mimi Tachikawa, ¿cierto?  
-¡Me recuerdas! ¡Claro que soy Mimi! ¡Hola, Sora! Mira que estaba a punto de ofenderme.  
-Es que...es...increíble... -dijo Sora en voz baja-. ¡Mimi! ¡Que gusto! ¿Cómo has estado? -gritó la chica con alegría.  
-Muy, muy bien Sora.  
-Wow, ¡qué extraordinario que hayas llamado! Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos...ni que decir vernos. Desde que te fuiste...  
-Lo sé, lo sé. Precisamente por eso te llamo. Me encantaría verte.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Estás en Japón?  
-Por supuesto. Estoy en Tokyo, Sora.  
~End flash back~  
Hacía ocho años que Mimi se había ido de Japón. Su padre solicitó ser transferido tras el desastre sucedido...bueno, cuando los ocho niños elegidos vivieron su aventura en el Digimundo. Tres meses después de que regresaron al mundo real, los Tachikawa se mudaron a los Estados Unidos. Por supuesto que habían mantenido el contacto por e-mail y llamadas ocasionales, pero el tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian.  
Te ves ridícula aquí, a mitad de la sala, mirando el teléfono de esa manera, pensó Sora, y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un bocadillo mientras los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su cabeza. ¿Qué habría sido de cada uno de sus amigos elegidos? Le sorprendía que Mimi no le hubiese preguntado eso mismo. Al parecer llevaba prisa. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer, Sora. Sin embargo quería quedar contigo cuanto antes. La Torre de Tokyo. Que apropiado, caviló la muchacha con una sonrisa.   
Otra cuestión que la intrigaba era cómo había conseguido Mimi su número telefónico. La señora Takenouchi estaba de visita con una amiga en Fukui, por lo tanto no había sido ella quien se lo diera. Hablaremos de eso después. No lo olvides: mañana, al mediodía, ¿de acuerdo?. Puede que haya pasado mucho tiempo, pero para Mimi las cosas siguen siendo muy sencillas.   
Sora volvió a tomar asiento en la sala. Tenía diecinueve años. Ese era su último verano antes de ingresar a la Universidad, no obstante, sus planes se limitaban a conseguir un empleo. Desde luego que había sufrido mucho para asegurar su carrera universitaria, mas una vez solucionado el asunto, su actual preocupación se centraba en su manutención. No podía pedir a su madre ayuda en ese aspecto, pues suficiente hacía con pagar sus estudios. Además, ella fue quien buscó su independencia, de modo que ahora tenía que hacerse responsable. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que tardó medio minuto en percatarse de que el teléfono sonaba una vez más.  
  
Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando Taichi Yagami entró precipitadamente a un establecimiento de aire informal. Se trataba de un café, muy concurrido por alumnos de último año de preparatoria y universitarios. Ese había sido su lugar de reunión favorito desde hacía un par de años.  
Caminó con rapidez hasta el mostrador, sabía muy bien qué deseaba ordenar. Un chico de cabello rojo como fuego le preguntó qué le apetecía. Taichi no le prestó mucha atención, pidió una bebida fría y miró alrededor en busca de una mesa vacía.  
-Estaré en esa mesa junto a la ventana -indicó, y sin más fue a sentarse antes de que alguien la ganara. Dejó a su lado una mochila y sacó de ella una revista de deportes. ¡Verano, al fin! No más clases hasta dentro de...¡¿y a quién le importa?!.  
Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, un té helado aterrizó directamente sobre él, empapándolo por completo.  
-Agh!!! -vociferó furioso e intentando evitar que el líquido que goteaba de la mesa tocara la mochila.  
-¡Lo siento! Ah, que desastre, lo lamento -balbuceó frente a él un chico de lentes y cabello lacio y largo hasta las orejas-. ¿Puedo ayudarte?  
Taichi levantó la vista, listo para soltar una grosería, cuando algo en su memoria se removió al encontrar familiar la voz del chico. Se le quedó mirando muy fijamente hasta que el otro muchacho se puso rojo por completo.  
-¿Superior? ¿Joe Kido?  
-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?  
Taichi abrió los ojos como platos.  
-¡Superior Joe! ¡Soy Taichi, Taichi Yagami! ¿Me recuerdas?  
-¡Taichi! ¿de verdad eres tú?  
-Sí, soy yo.  
-¡Increíble! -exclamó Joe- pero...mira cómo te he dejado. Lo siento tanto, Tai. No sé qué pasó, de pronto un grupo de chicas se abalanzó sobre mí...bueno, más bien me aplastó para abalanzarse sobre alguien más y...  
-¿Cómo?  
-Sí, tal vez entró alguien famoso, no sé.  
-¿Famoso? -preguntó con tono de burla una tercera voz-. No, yo no diría eso.  
  
Sora colgó el teléfono por segunda vez y corrió hasta su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Recogió en una cola de caballo su largo cabello rojizo, reemplazó los pantalones de mezclilla y los tenis por una falda café y sandalias, se puso un suéter delgado blanco, y tomó las llaves del departamento para después salir con premura.  
Conocía muy bien Tokyo a pesar de que hacía años que no vivía ahí. Al terminar la secundaria se trasladó a Chiba con su madre. Pero siempre quiso volver, y ahora ahí estaba. ¿Qué dijo? Debo tomar el transporte que me lleve al centro...no serán más de quince minutos. Suspiró. '4th avenue café' (N.d.l.a. 2: ^O^ lalalala). Me pregunto, ¿cómo supo que estoy en Tokyo también?.  
  
-Yamato Ishida, ¿verdad?  
-Buenas tardes, superior Joe.  
-Esto es grandioso. Mi primer día en Tokyo y vengo a tomarme con ustedes dos -rió Joe.  
Taichi lo miró molesto.  
-¿Cómo es que recordaste a Yamato tan pronto y te tomó una eternidad recordarme a mí?  
Joe soltó una risa nerviosa.  
-Por favor, Taichi, ¿qué más da? -dijo Matt, empujándolos hacia otra mesa vacía (y seca), lejos del barullo que se formó gracias al accidente de Joe y de un grupo de muchachas que lo señalaban emocionadas y daban saltitos.  
Los tres chicos se sentaron e intercambiaron sonrisas cordiales.  
-Y bien, superior Joe, ¿dices que es tu primer día en Tokyo? -inquirió Matt.  
-Sí, explícanos, ¿qué haces por aquí? -secundó Taichi.  
-La verdad, he venido a estudiar -contestó el muchacho de lentes-. Y, por favor, prescindan del título, me hace sentir tremendamente viejo. Si no mal recuerdo, ahora los tres somos universitarios.  
Tai hizo una mueca al recordar que, aunque acababa de terminar la preparatoria, aún le faltaban algunos años más de estudios.  
-De acuerdo, Joe -consintió Yamato-. Tienes razón.  
-¿Por qué cambiar de universidad en ele tercer semestre? -interrogó Tai con interés.  
Joe se encogió de hombros.  
-Supongo que echaba de menos Tokyo.  
Yamato y Taichi se acordaban perfectamente de que Joe había marchado a vivir a Hokkaido justo al entrar a la preparatoria, un año antes que ellos. De hecho, ellos dos eran los únicos que habían permanecido en Tokyo todo ese tiempo (además de Hikari, la hermana de Tai). Sora se había ido a Chiba, Mimi vivía en Estados Unidos desde hacía muchos años. Koushiro se mudó a Osaka tres años después de su aventura con los digimons, y T.K., el hermano menor de Matt, residía con su madre en Francia desde que salió de la primaria, cuatro años atrás.  
-Aquí tienes tu bebida. Perdón por el retraso, pero dijiste que estarías en la mesa junto a la ventana -interrumpió el chico de cabello rojo fuego que trabajaba en el café.  
-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa -señaló Tai.  
-Con permiso.  
-Espera -pidió Matt, después de estudiar la cara del chico-. Tú me eres familiar.  
-¿Perdón? -preguntó educadamente el aludido.  
La cara de Joe se iluminó.  
-¡Así que era cierto que estabas aquí, Koushiro!  
El pelirrojo pareció turbado.  
-¿Superior Joe? -murmuró. Recorrió con la vista las caras de los muchachos-. ¿Taichi? ¿Y Yamato?  
-¡No puede ser! ¿Qué significa todo esto? -expresó Taichi, totalmente asombrado.  
-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- dijo la voz de una chica.  
  
  
N.d.l.a.3: Hoe! ^^ Amo a Matt!!!! Ok, volviendo al fanfic, algunos datos extra: Taichi, Sora y Yamato tienen 19 años, y van a entrar a la Universidad; Mimi y Koushiro tienen 18, último año de preparatoria; Joe tiene 20 años y pasó al tercer semestre de la carrera; por último, Takeru y Hikari tienen 16 años y entrarán a la preparatoria. Pueden visualizar a Joe y a Yamato como en D02, pero he cambiado a Sora, y Taichi lleva el cabello corto (nada de melenas espantosas XD).


End file.
